In recent years, with popularities of portable electronic apparatuses and the Internet, developments in data exchange have been rapidly transformed from traditional paper form into electronic form. The most common data exchange formats are presented by, for example, bar code, QR (quick response) code and color code. Carriers of bar code, QR code and color code have been transferred from original paper prints to the portable electronic apparatuses. A method of applying the above is to display a data content to be exchanged on a screen of the portable electronic apparatus, so that the data content may be scanned and interpreted by a data reading apparatus. As such, bar code, QR code and color code can be found almost everywhere in our daily life. Because said data exchange manner is advantageous in high convenience, easy traceability, high efficiency ratio, anti-wear capability and high read rates, together with the popularity of the portable electronic apparatuses, said data exchange manner can be widely used in various application since messages may be transferred to consumers or uploaded to a remote system simply by utilizing a camera function of the portable electronic apparatus. Further, when information is obtained by reading bar code, QR code and color code in order to simplify a manual inputting procedure or provide a data transmission, not only is frequency of a paper operating process reduced to achieve the environmental objectives, interactions in the human machine interface may also become more convenient.
Although the aforementioned data exchange manner can provide users with convenience in various ways such as easy storage and management, an image capturing device of the data reading apparatus can be easily influenced by various screen specifications currently used by the portable electronic apparatuses in the market. Accordingly, when capturing images, property and degree of influences to the image capturing unit caused by noise interference may vary, resulting in issue of low success rate for the scanning and thereby influencing fluency for operating entire service system. In addition, a data security issue may also arise when using the aforementioned data exchange manner.